Back and Better than Ever
by flyingpinkpony
Summary: Ever since she was little Alice Jackson and her friends have been picked on by Isaac, and Scott Hale. When Alice moves to L.A. for a year, everything changes. What will happen when Alice returns, and she's not alone?
1. Chapter 1

This story is AU. It's in a different world where werewolves still exist but they have mates. Isaac, Scott and Derek are all related, Scott and Isaac are brothers and Derek is their cousin. Derek is still the Alpha of the pack and Peter is still alive. Melissa is still Scott's mom and she is Isaac's mom too in this story. Aiden and Ethan are not apart of the alpha pack, but the rest of the alpha pack is still alive. I have also posted this story on my Tumblr on my account luvingteenwolf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Alice's P.O.V

It was time, time for me to go back to the place where it all began. Back to face my past, but at least I have my two best friends to support me. As I board my motorcycle, I start thinking of everything that's happened to me over the years.

ONE YEAR EARLIER

Me and my two best friends Lydia, and Alison were sitting near the back of the classroom talking about the party on Friday night when Isaac, and Scott Hale two boys we've known since first grade came up to us. "Good morning Losers, Lydia." They sneered at Alison and I, I sighed before turning the other way. Ever since we've met they always seemed to have a strong dislike for me and Alison, and none of us knew why. We've never done anything to them, and they just seemed to hate us.

"Hey Lydia! Alice, Alison." Stiles Stilinski said as he walked into the classroom. Stiles is best friends with Isaac and Scott, but unlike them he was always nice to us, and seemed to have a huge crush on Lydia. Unfortunately for him Lydia was already dating a guy named Jackson, he was a bit arrogant at times but he was a good person once you got to know him. "Hey Stiles!" We all said smiling at him, unlike Isaac and Scott, I actually liked Stiles, he was a good person. I noticed Isaac glaring at me from the corner of my eye, but I didn't pay it much attention, he was always glaring at me. I looked towards the front of the classroom when Mr. Harris walked in, the last thing I needed was detention. Classes dragged by until finally it was lunch, I practically ran out the classroom and into the cafeteria to meet my friends.

"Hey Guys!" I said smiling brightly at them. "Hey Alice!" They told me smiling, we made our way into the lunch line and grabbed our food, and I grabbed a salad and an apple. We paid for our food and made our way over to our usual table, sitting next to Greg, Daniel, and Jackson. I was laughing at something Daniel told me when I heard a voice. "Well look who we have here, Hey Losers how's your lunch?" Scott said plopping himself in the seat next to Alison. "What do you want now? Can't you just leave us alone?" Alison snapped at Scott, "Well we could, but it's too much fun to torment you." Scott told her with a smirk on his face. I felt Daniels hand grab mine and I looked over at him to see him smile at me, I smiled back before I heard another voice causing me to look over. "Hey Daniel, I don't know why you constantly flirt with Alice, after all, why would you even try to date someone like her!" Isaac stated as if it was just some casual conversation. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I ran out of the cafeteria and into the bathroom. I could hear Lydia screaming at Isaac as I ran out.

I sat in one of the stalls crying silently to myself, and I heard somebody enter the bathroom. "Alice? Are you in there? Come on let me in." I opened the door and Alison pulled me into a hug. "Isaac's a jerk for saying that." Just then Lydia opened the bathroom door and joined in on the hug, "I don't think he'll be saying anything to you anytime soon, not after the cussing out I just gave him!" I hugged them both tightly "You guys are the best friends I could ask for; I don't know what I'd do without you." We made our way out of the bathroom and into the hallways. "Alice, the principle is in his office waiting for you along with your parents, you're wanted there immediately." The school's secretary Ms. Smith, told me, I looked towards Alison, and Lydia "I'll call you guys later, see you soon." I gave them each one last hug and made my way down to the office. I opened the door and saw my parents sitting there along with Mr. Rayson, the principle. "Good afternoon Ms. Jackson, It seems as though your parents are here to take you out of your classes for the day, your teachers will be informed, don't worry about any homework assigned." Mr. Rayson told me when I stepped in, "Ok, thank you very much sir." As I left the office with my parents I started wondering what was going on, "Mom, Dad what's going on?" They looked at each other and then at me, "Alice, your father got transferred from the firm here to the one in L.A. for a year, we have to go, but we'll be back after the year." I looked down, my eyes clouding over with tears.

I was going to have to leave the one place I've grown up in, my two best friends, and the only people I've ever known. Sure I'm happy to get away from Isaac and Scott but I didn't want to have to leave my friends. "Do we have to go?" I asked them in hopes that they would say it was optional. My mom sighed, "I'm sorry sweetie but we have to go, your friends will understand, you'll still be able to talk to them all the time." I nodded my head, and it was then that I knew I wasn't going to be able to get out of this. My parents then informed me that we were leaving on spring break started, which was in three days. How am I supposed to say goodbye to my best friends in three days? I walked into school the next day and waited outside of my locker for Alison and Lydia. "Hey guys, can I talk to you outside for a second?" I asked them with a small smile on my face. They nodded and followed me outside, "So after I was called into the office my parents told me that my dad was being transferred to the firm in L.A. for a year, so I have to go with them, but I'll be back by the start of grade 12, I have to leave in 3 days." They both hugged me tightly and we all cried together, we've never been apart for this long before. Three days passed in a blur, and I avoided Isaac every chance I got. Before I knew it I was getting into my parents car and driving to L.A.

_Isaac's P.O.V._

_Ever since I first met Alice Jackson, I knew she was the one, my mate the one I was meant to be with; unfortunately she was best friends with Alison Argent, our packs enemy. I constantly denied the bond trying to tell myself that because she was best friends with an Argent, she would tell them about us, and they would come for the pack. After Kate Argents attack on the pack years ago, we were enemies with the Argents and any of their friends. Slowly bit by bit the hatred between our pack and the Argent's had died down until me and Scott were the only ones left with resentment towards them. Mine and Scott's dad had died in the fire. I knew that Scott's mate was Alison, and he knew mine was Alice, that's why we both had started being mean to them, even though it broke my heart being mean to her, I knew that until I could get over my hatred towards the Argents, I couldn't be friends with Alice._

_Even though I denied my feelings towards her, I couldn't help but admire everything she did, the way she would laugh when she heard something funny, the way her perfect golden hair draped down her shoulders, and how she was always kind to everybody no matter who they were. I couldn't help but feel jealous as she smiled at Stiles, I didn't want her looking or even talking to any guys except for me! I glared at her as she smiled at Stiles, I should be the one she was smiling at. I shook my head at my thoughts and tried to push any thoughts of Alice to the back of my mind._

_When I walked into the cafeteria and saw Daniel flirting with Alice I started shaking with anger. I felt Scott's arm on my shoulder "Dude, calm down their not dating She doesn't like him like that." I could feel my anger slowly fade away when I thought about how she didn't like him like that. We slowly made our way over to their table and I sat next to Alice, a little bit closer than I should have but she didn't notice. As Scott insulted them I noticed Daniel grab Alice's hand and smile at her. I could feel my anger boiling and I knew I had to do something to make him back off "Hey Daniel, I don't know why you constantly flirt with Alice, after all, why would you even try to date someone like her!" I said casually trying to drop the hint that he would never be good enough for someone like Alice, someone perfect. I immediately regretted my words as Alice ran out of the cafeteria. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! ALICE IS PERFECT AND WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE IF HER AND DANIEL DATED, HE'S TEN TIMES BETTER THAN AN ASSHOLE LIKE YOU!" I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier until I stormed out of the cafeteria to let out some steam._

_Scott and Stiles followed me, I explained to them why I had said that and they game me sympathetic looks. "Dude, I know you were just trying to get him to back off but it sounded as if you were telling him he was too good for her. I slammed my fist into the wall causing it to crack under the pressure of my fist. When I got to my next class Alice wasn't there. She was back the next day so I knew nothing really happened. Every time I tried to talk to her to apologize she would turn the other way or find some way to ignore me. Spring break came and went and all I could think about was Alice._

_I noticed that after spring break she wasn't here. I sat in chemistry staring at her empty chair thinking about her until Mr. Harris's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Class I know that some of you may have noticed that Alice Jackson isn't here, well I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Jackson's father has been transferred to L.A. for a year, so she will not be back until the beginning of grade 12." I couldn't control my anger and stormed out of the classroom running down the road and into the forest where I shifted and let out a painful howl. My mate was gone. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

Alice's P.O.V.

I've been in L.A. for about a week so far, and I've been enjoying it. I really missed Alison, and Lydia but we kept in contact and spoke daily. They've been telling me about how Scott has been a lot nicer to Alison recently and how Isaac's been distant, looking as if he's in his own world. This made me a bit curious, although Isaac was shy at times he had always been outgoing, and was never one to really stay in his own world for long periods of time. I pushed my curiosity to the back of my mind and focused on my new life now, here in L.A.

I was starting school tomorrow and I was really nervous so far. I mean who wouldn't be, I'm going to be starting at basically the end of the school year. Everybody would know I was new due to the fact that there's going to be some girl that nobody had seen before, all of the sudden attending classes. I fell asleep that night thinking about how different life here in L.A. would be.

When I woke up I walked over to my closet and pulled on the outfit I had picked out last night. In Beacon Hills, I didn't really care about my appearance, and over the past week I've decided to change that, I went shopping and practically bought a completely different wardrobe that consisted mostly of girly but edgy clothes, opposed to my usual attire of track pants, hoodies, t shirts, and leggings. I pulled on a short white lace dress, a red leather jacket, and a pair of red lace up trainers.

I didn't have a car so my mom dropped me off at school, It was a pretty small school which made me glad, hopefully it wouldn't take me too long to try and get to know everybody. I walked into the school and I could notice the stares from other people, didn't they know staring is rude? I kept walking trying to find my way to the office when I bumped into something, or should I say someone.

He was really tall with shortish brown hair, and brown eyes. "Hey, I'm Aiden, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at him before introducing myself, "I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you too, sorry for bumping into you." He just smiled at me, "No worries, are you looking for someplace you look a bit confused?" I laughed lightly, "Is it that obvious?" I asked him with a grin on my face, "Well, just a little bit." He told me with a light tone in his voice, letting me know he was joking. "Do you know where the office is? I need to pick up my schedual." He motioned for me to follow him and started walking "Here I'll show you, it's this way."

When we arrived at the office Aiden spoke up "I'll wait here for you, you'll probably need somebody to show you around once you get your schedual." I smiled at him letting out a light laugh "Thanks, I'd probably end up looking all confused again."

When I returned with my schedual, Aiden asked to look at it to see where he should be taking me. There are 6 classes in a day not including lunch which are English, Math, Biology, History/Geography, Chemistry, and Music. Aiden told me that we had about 4 together. I was glad about that, at least I would know somebody. Aiden led me to our first class of the day, English, when we got to the classroom one of the first thing I noticed was the second Aiden sitting in the back.

"Why are there two of you?" I asked him as we walked down the aisle to the back of the class. He just laughed, "Alice this is my twin brother Ethan, Ethan this is Alice she's new." I should've known they were twins, what was I thinking, 'why are there two of you' nice going Alice, I thought to myself.

We exchanged our hello's and then sat down. During the class I learnt that I had three classes with Ethan two of which Aiden didn't have with us. I was glad to know that I would be able to know at least some people in my classes.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, me Ethan, and Aiden were getting along great, and I was starting to like L.A. even more. The weeks went past and I still spoke to Alison and Lydia but just a little less, which was making me sad. They were getting a little bit distant and it was bothering me. Even though I was busy I still at least tried to make time for them. Scott and Alison started dating, and according to Lydia they were becoming inseperable. Now that really bothered me, you don't just all of the sudden start dating the boy who's teased and made fun of you since first grade, it just didn't happen.

Slowly as time went on and I spent more time in L.A., they would stop replying and then tell me they were busy, or not call me back. I was fine with it though, eventually they did get back to me which was all that mattered. My birthday was coming up and I couldn't wait. Ethan, and Aiden insisted that they take me out to the restaurant down the road that serves all kinds of desserts.

The day was finally here my 16th birthday. I was beyond excited. I couldn't wait to finally apply for my license. I woke up to countless texts from Aiden, and Ethan but not one from Alison or Lydia, I shrugged it off as them still sleeping, and kept my thoughts positive. My day was practically perfect I had an amazing time with Aiden and Ethan, the only thing that didn't make it perfect was that I didn't hear from Lydia and Alison. When I walked into my room at the end of the day I had a message from an unknown number,  
_I hope you have an amazing day, Happy 16th birthday~I  
_I? Who was I? I don't know anybody who has a name that starts with I except for Isaac but he wouldn't text me. I shrugged it off and got ready for bed, a little bit disapointed with the fact that Lydia and Alison didn't text me.

More weeks went by, and Alison, and Lydia haven't texted me since before my birthday. I was starting to move on and make new friends, ones that won't abandon me. Aiden and Ethan were the perfect friends, we started doing things together almost every night.

Tonight Ethan and Aiden told me to meet them outside at midnight, I listened to them and met them outside. "Hey Guys whats going on?" I asked them with a slightly confused expression on my face. They seemed a bit nervous, "Hey Alice, we need to tell you something and we're not sure how well your going to take it. We're only telling you this to protect you. If we tell you to you swear not to tell anybody?" I nodded to them, "Of course you can, I swear I won't tell anybody." They looked towards each other and nodded before turning to me, "Alice we're werewolves."

I looked them both dead in the eye and saw that they weren't joking. "Your serious aren't you?" They nodded to me, "We can prove it if you want." I nodded my head towards them "I need proof." They looked to each other before they changed, their eyes turned bright gold and they started to look more like wolves, but to my surprise they weren't furry creatures on all four legs, they almost looked like normal people, well except for the face of course. "I took a few steps towards them and gave them both a hug. "I won't tell anybody." They shifted back and looked at me surprised, "Your not going to run away screaming?" Aiden asked me with a small grin, I grinned back and replied "If I was going to do that I would've done it the second you shifted, besides your my friends I'm not going to let a little wolf syndrome stop me from loosing you guys."

Here you guys go, this chapter is a little bit short but I needed to get this information in so I can move the story line along a little. :) I hope you enjoy'd it. This chapter isn't the best but the next one's going to be interesting. There will be a time skip in it so you'll get to read about what happens when Alice returns to Beacon Hills.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Wolf. **

Chapter 3:

Alice's P.O.V.

It was time, time for me to go back to the place where it all began. Back to face my past, but at least I have my two best friends to support me. I boarded my motercycle and sped down the highway on my way back to Beacon Hills.

After I found out about Aiden and Ethan our friendship became stronger and so had I. They taught me how to defend myself incase anything were to happen, and i learnt how to handle myself against a was hard work, but I managed to finally get the training needed to fight. About a week after I started training we found out that a pack of Alpha's were coming for us. To this day we still don't know why they want us. As soon as we found out about the Alpha Pack life became hell for a little while, and I had to learn. I had to learn how to survive, when the times got tough. I had to make sacrifices to save the ones I loved most. I had to deal with heartbreak, pain, and betrayal, but it was worth it, I had my best friends, and I could say I survived.

We fought the Alpha pack as much as we could, but eventually we couldn't keep facing them and getting hurt, we needed to get away. I told my parents what was going on and they allowed me to help as much as I could but after the third time I wound up in the hospital they told me, Ethan, and Aiden to go back to Beacon Hills a little bit early. Instead of going back at the start of second semester, I would be going back for the first day of school. We were to lay low, and try to blend in.

As we travelled we went the long way, traveling along side roads, small towns, and city's trying to confuse our scents before taking a main road to Beacon hills. As we rode through the town I could see nothing had changed, it was still the same Beacon Hills, but I was not the same Alice Jackson. I was tougher, stronger, and more guarded. I haven't heard from anybody in this town other than I, who I didn't know the identity of since I left. My phone got completely destroyed in one of the Alpha attacks, and I had gotten a new number. We had a few days until school started, so we decided to go get excersize equiptment. We ended up buying some weights, a treadmill, a punching bag, and a bunch of targets. I had weapons so we didn't need anything new. We set up the excersize equiptment in the basement and got to training. A few hours later, I was drenched in sweat and completely exhausted. We ate a bit of food and then crashed for the night.

The next few days were the same process, eat sleep train, until finally it was the first day of school. I was completely nervous, I mean I was about to return to the place where my once best friends had completely ditched me. The only good thing was that they didn't know I was coming yet. I wanted to make a big entrance to show them that I had changed. So I put on a pair of shin tight leather pants that clung to me like a second skin, a dark burgendy tight tank top that showed a tiny section of my toned stomach muscles, and a black leather Jacket. I paired the outfit with a pair of heels. I left my hair in it's natural waves and put on natural eye makeup and bright red lips. I then walked downstairs to meet Aiden and Ethan.

"Wow, somebody's dressed up." Ethan told me with a grin, both of them probably clued in on what I was trying to do. "Are you ready to knock em dead?" Aiden asked me with a smirk. I laughed "Come on boys, it's time to show Beacon Hills what they've missed when I was away." They chuckeled a bit and grabbed their leather jackets and keys. We hopped on our motercylces and made our way to the school.

When we pulled into the school I noticed the stares from the students waiting outside the school looking at me and the guys probably wondering who was behind the helmet. I noticed Stiles, Scott, Alison, Lydia, and Isaac in the crowd. I looked to Aiden and Ethan and nodded my head slightly to let them know that they were looking. I stood up off my bike and pulled my helmet off and shaking out my hair letting it fall into place around my face. I turned to the guys and let out a smirk, before linking arms with the twins and walking past Alison, Lydia and the rest of them with a smirk on my face. When I noticed their surprised expression I winked at them before walking past them over to our lockers.

We were all looking at looking at our scheduals to see what classes we had together when Ethan leaned in to tell me something, "Those guys over there are totally checking you out." I looked back to the boys and gave them a tiny wave to let them know I knew they were staring. "Hey, I'd be checking her out too if she weren't like my sister." Aiden said with a grin, before smirking. I groaned, I knew that smirk it meant he was up to something. "What are you planning?" His smirk deepened, "Well, we both know I think of you as a sister, but they don't know that. Why don't we see how many people we can get to believe it, that way, we won't have to punch every guy who tries to make a move on you, you and I won't have to deal with guys or girls hitting on us, and I get the satisfaction at seeing all there jealous face." I nodded my head it actually was a good idea, "Why not seems like a good idea." We both smirked, and I shut my locker before the door to the school opened, and Lydia, and Alison approached us. "Hey Alice, how are you? you look great. We haven't spoken in a while. Your back early which is great because you can come to my back to school party." Lydia spoke with a smile.

I glared at them, what they don't talk to me in months and everythings supposed to be ok? No thats not how it works, and they were about to get a taste of my new found temper. "Hello Lydia, Alison, I'm fine. I wonder why we haven't spoken in a while, maybe it's because you two stopped texting me and started ignoring my calls. So no I won't be coming to your party because if i went that would mean we were friends. Something we aren't, we may have been best friends but that stopped the second you pressed ignore on my calls. I've changed as you can see, and I'm not sorry to tell you that the Alice you knew won't be back. With me what you see is what you get, and the old me is long gone." I grabbed the twins hands and walked down the hallway for first class, leaving Lydia and Alison speachless.

_Isaac's P.O.V_

_Summer was over and school was starting again, I sighed, at least Alice would be back soon. One more semester until I got to see her beautiful face. My mate would be back soon, and I was exstatic. We were all hanging out outside of the school when three motercycles pulled up. Two of the drivers were big, and I could tell they would be muscular, but the third driver was smaller, a girl. She stood up and the two followed, she brought her other leg across the bike to stand up and I could see her heel's. She had her back facing us and she took off her helmet shaking out her hair. Her hair was the same colour of Alice's and my eyes widened as she unzipped her jacket and turned around. It was Alice, my mate was home. Finally. _

_She changed. Was my first thought, Her pants were made of tight leather, and her top was dark red, showing a strip of her toned stomach. You could tell she's been working out, she looked stronger but not overly muscular. I could tell that she was different, I could tell that she was going to be more closed off, and guarded. She was also a lot more confident, you could tell by the way she stood. I watched her as she looped her arms through the two men's arms and started walking our way. She let out a wink when she passed us that had my heart racing. I felt jealous of the twins she looped her arms through. Who were they and why were they so close to my mate. Alison and Lydia went inside to talk to her and they came out with frowns on their faces. They told us what happened, and I frowned. I know they didn't want to stop texting her, it's just with all the Kanima mess that went on this year, they didn't have much time to text her. But they could've at least sent a few. I did, I sent her a text on her birthday, and another one a few months later. But I knew she didn't get the second one, she must have changed her number because it said user unavailable. Scott had gone to the bathroom, and he came running over to us with wide eyes. "Guys, the two boys Alice is with, their werewolves."_

**Here you go, Chapter three. I know there's a lot of un answered questions like, why the Alpha pack is after them but don't worry you'll find out soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Teen Wolf

Chapter 4

_Isaac's P.O.V._

_After Scott informed us about the twins being werewolves, we all agreed to watch them to see how much Alice knows about them. I had both good and bad feelings about Alice knowing, if she does know then at least she won't be afraid of me, but if she doesn't at least she won't be involved and we could keep her out of trouble for a while. _

_I made my way into my first class to see Alice and one of the twins, I wasn't sure which one but I knew that I didn't like him already. He had a smirk on his face and an arm around Alice's shoulder. She whispered something in his ear that was too quiet for me to hear and he chuckled a bit. He looked up to meet his eyes with mine, showed me a smirk and then whispered something to Alice which made her laugh. I growled quietly, I knew he was doing it just to get to me. He knew that Alice was something to me and he was flaunting the fact that I couldn't do anything about it yet. _

_When werewolves find their mate they usually give them a mark to show other males they are off limits, but because Alice left before I decided to stop being a jerk I couldn't mark her. I was so stupid, the second I found her I should've marked her. Friend of an Argent or not. _

_I spotted an empty seat next to Alice so I went and sat down. She looked over at me and our eyes locked, but then she shook her head and looked down. "Hi Alice, how was your year in L.A? It's good to see you back, I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you before you left. I was stupid, if you give me the chance I'd love to make it up to you though." Her eyes widened "It was good thanks for asking. I appreciate your apology, but that doesn't change what you did. It's going to take a lot to make it up to me Lahey." I chuckled a little and looked at her, "Don't worry I'm ready to do whatever you want to get your forgiveness after what I did." She chuckled, and was about to reply but the teacher walked in cutting off our conversation. I was upset that I couldn't finish talking to Alice but I was probably the happiest person alive right now. She spoke to me, i had a chance to redeem myself." At somepoint in class, I heard a quiet buzz, and looked to the side to see Alice taking out her phone quietly. She read the screen and froze, her face completely drained of colour and her eyes widened. I've never seen her like this before, she looked as if she'd just seen a ghost, and I wanted to know why._

Alice's P.O.V.

When Isaac sat next to me in my first class, all I could think was here we go again. I was ready for whatever snarky comment he was about to make. "Hi Alice, how was your year in L.A? It's good to see you back, I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you before you left. I was stupid, if you give me the chance I'd love to make it up to you though." I could say I was absolutely shocked to hear his apology. I could see in his eyes that he was serious. I couldn't believe that this was the same Isaac Lahey. He looked a little bit different but it wasn't bad. He got taller and more muscular, he was still lean, but his brown curly hair was a little longer. He still had the same beautiful blue eyes though. He still looked just as good if not better than when I left.

I shook my head, what was I saying i couldn't find Isaac Lahey attractive, this was the same kid that used to pick on me. But he did apologize, but that still doesn't change what he did. I looked back up to him before replying. "It was good thanks for asking. I appreciate your apology, but that doesn't change what you did. It's going to take a lot to make it up to me Lahey." He chuckled a little and looked over to me, "Don't worry I'm ready to do whatever you want to get your forgiveness after what I did." I was confused now, what happened to the old rude Isaac Lahey, not that i was sad about the change, i was just confused what had changed to make him act so nice to me. I was about to ask him when the teacher cut me off and started teaching.

Near the end of class my phone buzzed, i thought it might be Ethan because I didn't see Aiden take out his phone. I grabbed my phone and checked it, as soon as i read it i wish I didn't.

**Hello Alice, you won't get away again next time we meet will be the last time. You can count on that. Remember every second that goes by is another second I'm closer to seeing you.**

**_**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't that good though this was just a filler chapter, i wanted to apologize for that. The next one will be interesting. Who do you think was on Alice's phone?


End file.
